Hold On
by HRMadness
Summary: Booth and Brennan finish a case and go out for dinner. When they get to Brennan's new home she confesses a secret. BB.


**A/N: This is my first Bones one-shot, so excuse me if it may seem OCC sometimes. Please give me a reply with CC. I try to get the grammar and stuff correctly, but I am Dutch and I do make mistakes sometime, please understand this.**

**(Dis)claimer: I don't own Bones or anything associated with it.**

**I _do_ own the fictional motel 'The Prancing Horse'**

**Thanks for reading, please comment.**

_**Hold on**_

_By LPR._

Booth closed the case file. They were done and after a long week of searching for evidence and examining human remains they found out who the horrific person was who killed a seven month pregnant woman. Booth got up and grabbed both their jackets from the table.

"Shall we go catch some dinner?" He suggested throwing her her jacket.

She caught the jacket and put it on. "Sure." She said as they both headed out the lab.

"We're taking my car. I'll drop you off at your place later, okay?" Booth suggested. Brennan nodded and they walked towards Seeley's car. He opened up the door to the passenger side for her. Brennan smiled at him, it was her way of saying thank you. He walked around the car and got in himself too. "So, lets get on the road then." He switched on the radio and the sounds of The Eagles filled the car. Booth started singing along and Brennan laughed.

"You _do _know your vocal stylings are pretty dreadful to hear, right?" Bones asked. But Booth ignored it and just kept singing along, after a minute Bones joined in too. They sang along with the next three songs too and then they reached the restaurant. Booth got out and walked around the car and opened up the door for Temperance again. She got out and waited for him to lock up the car. They walked into the restaurant laughing.

They waited for a little while until the hostess directed them to a small table in the back. She took their drink orders and about three minutes later a waitress arrived with their drinks and the menus. Brennan and Booth smiled at the girl and she walked away. They picked out their food and confirmed it with the waitress.

"I'm glad we finished this case. Give the family and fiancée some peace." Booth said.

"Yeah, it was good to see the relief in the parents' eyes when we told them she was already dead when she was set on fire. I still can't believe that anyone would be able to do that." She said.

They talked some more about their previous cases until their food arrived. "I'm sorry but some people are asking me if you would please stop discussing dead people." The waitress said as she placed the food in front of them.

"We're sorry." Booth said. the girl smiled and walked away from their table.

"I didn't realize we were talking that loud." Brennan said. She dug into her spaghetti and looked up at Booth who still had his gaze locked on her. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No. You just look beautiful with your hair all messy like that." He said.

"Uhm.. thanks, I guess?" she replied.

They finished their dinner and settled the bill. They walked back out to Booth's car. He opened up the door for her again, she got in and he shut the door and walked around that car again. He looked at her as they sat in the car silently.

"So lets head over to your place then." He said whilst placing the keys in the ignition.

"Down the street to the left." Bones said.

"Bones I _know _where you live myself."

"I moved." She said sounding absent and cold.

"Why?"

"I don't want to tell you that. Now, down the street to the left."

Booth nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. She gave him directions and he took them until they arrived at a small motel named The Prancing Horse. "Why in heavens name do you live here."

"I told you before, I do not want to talk about it." She snapped. He looked at her and saw there were tears stinging her eyes. "Bones what's wrong. You can tell me."

"I'm scared, okay?" She opened up the door and got out. She walked up to her room without saying goodbye to Booth. He got out of the car and ran after her.

"Bones! Bones! Come one Bones please tell me what's wrong."

She reached for her keys in her bag and opened the door to her room with shaking fingers. She held open the door motioning for Booth to get in. He walked in and looked around the poor surroundings. It was really different from what Temperance used to live in. There was tacky flowered wallpaper on the walls and the sheets were dirty. A quick glance into the bathroom nearly made him puke. "Why do you live here Bones? Do you have some financial problem or something?"

She shook her head and threw her jacket on the bed. She sat down on it and patted the sheet for him to sit next beside her.

"It's the Grave Digger." She said barely audible.

"What's with the Grave Digger Bones?"

"I'm scared." She said quickly and soft. "I'm afraid that he finds me again and kills me. I move every three days. I've been doing so since me and Hodgins were buried alive."

He had no clue that she was so scared of him. He saw a tear fall from her eyes. He felt sorry for her and swung an arm around her shoulders. "What if he gets me again Booth? Hodgins is safe, he's with Angela and he aimed for me in the first place. What if he wants to get me again? I'm afraid that he gets me next time. I won't be able to escape next time and you won't be there to safe me."

"Shh…," he soothed, "I'll always be there to safe you Tempe. Just like every time. Don't worry."

She sobbed into his chest. His hand caressed the back of her head and kissed the top of it gently. She looked up at him with big eyes filled with tears. "Stay with me tonight." She softly spoke.

"Don't worry I'll be here." He held her to his chest as he leaned back against the bed. He held her until she fell asleep. He gently let her go, not wanting to wake her up. He took off his shoes and shirt but left his pants on. He walked around the bed and helped Temperance out of her shoes too. He wrapped his strong arms around her body and lifted her up, he held her with one arm whilst he flipped open the covers with the other. He placed her on the mattress and tucked the sheets around her. He got in on the other side of the bed. She moved closer to him and snuggled up against him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and let her head rest on his chest.

He never went to sleep, he wanted to be awake when she woke up to confirm that he'll always be here to look out for her. She awoke about an hour later. She looked up into his eyes which were locked on her. "Hi…" she spoke.

"Hi." He said. His hand gently caressed her upper arm.

"Thanks." She said softly.

"You're welcome."

He sat up a little and so did she. She leaned against him, not wanting to let go, safe or not. She looked up in his eyes again and leaned in a little closer. "I don't know how to say this." She said her voice cracking a little bit.

"Say what?"

"To say that I love you." Her eyes widened, clearly surprised that she said it.

Booth smiled and leaned in close to her. And ever so gently he placed a sweet deep kiss on her lips. "I love you too."

**So? What did you guys think? I'm not too happy with the ending. I really wanted to write a one-shot for Bones. Maybe when I get some more inspiration I'll write a multiple chapter story, but first I've got to know if people liked it. And also tips would be appreciated. I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
